See through walls
by Jessymessy101
Summary: When Greg is exposed to a deadly virus Nick cant help but feel distracted and people start to notice, will his well kept secret finally be revealed...set during season 15 episode 3 bad blood so spoiler warning if you haven't already seen it xx Nick/Greg established relationship


**Based on the recent episode of CSI Season 15 episode 3 Bad blood so in case you haven't watched that yet there will be spoilers in here.**

**As always I don't own the characters or have any rights to CSI as a show...if I did I would make these two canon :P **

**ENJOY and let me know what you all think xxx**

Morgan watched Nick from the corridor through the glass walls, he was looking over the crime scene photos it seemed to be the only thing he could do since Greg and Sarah had been exposed. She couldn't help but feel for the guy because although he never admitted it she could see it written all over their faces whenever they are together. Nick was madly in love with Greg and she was sure Greg felt the same way, she's a trained observer of course she spotted it what surprised her was that no one else in the lab had picked up on it, considering how long they had been working with the pair yet no one could see it. Even the slightest touch from either of them and their eyes light up, when one of them walks into a room the other will instantly look up from whatever it is they are doing and focus their whole time and attention to the other person, it truly was love.  
>Morgan had wondered whether they were together or not, maybe they were just good at keeping it a secret or maybe they just hadn't told each other yet. Now that was a sad notion to get her head around, all that love and neither of them knew she hoped for their own sake they had told each other along time ago.<br>"Hey Nick what you found?" She broke her train of thought after it took a more depressing turn, she couldn't bare to think about it for much longer.  
>"Morgan hi, I can't make any sense of these photos…damn it there has got to be something we are missing here is it me am I just going completely insane?" Nick was getting agitated he started pushing the large printed photos around the table maybe if he looked at them in a different arrangement he might spot something.<br>"You're not going insane Nick you've just got a lot to think about right now, what with Greg and…"  
>Nick shot his eyes up at her she wasn't looking at him but she could see out the corner of her eye Nick's hard stare.<br>"Morgan I'm worried about both of them…I've known them a long time they are family to me you understand"  
>"I get you Nick I wasn't meaning anything by it…I've just noticed some stuff lately"<br>"Stuff what stuff? What you talking about?" Nick was even more agitated now.  
>"About you and Greg how you've been secretly seeing each other…heck who knows how long for"<br>"You don't know what you're talking about Morgan" Nick tried to brush it off he didn't get angry just turned his attention back to the case at hand.  
>"Come on Nick be honest with me I won't tell anyone, I just want to know because if you aren't together then…"<br>"Then what?"  
>"Then you must be really…sad" She looked away at this point didn't want to make eye contact with him.<br>"You know I've just thought, I haven't been up to the hospital yet will you be okay alone for a while I have something I need to do down there" Nick got up from the table and smiled at Morgan that was all the response she needed, she knew what she knew was true she didn't need Nick to say it for it to be true. "Thanks Morgan".

**HOSPITAL**

Nick walked down the long plastic tube which used to be the corridor to the emergency unit at desert palm hospital but had been turned into a make shift quarantine zone for his friends. As he approached the plastic see through rooms he spotted Sarah asleep in the bed on her side and Greg was at the desk. Nick paused when he realised Greg was talking to someone probably on a call with someone.  
>"I'm doing okay doctor says my bloods are clear for now but they have regulations so they are keeping us here for a little while longer….yeah I know….grandma I promised didn't I am coming to see you soon….I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it for the world…okay love you too nana talk to you soon" Greg clicked off and put the laptop screen down, his eyes were sad Nick knew the guy well enough to know when he was…scared.<br>"Hey Greggo, how you holding up?" Nicks voice startled Greg but when he recognised the voice his face lit up, Nick noticed however his eyes were still sad he was hopefully going to change that.  
>"Well you know as well as can be expected, so far there is no sign of the virus thankfully…I'm glad you're here" Greg smiled<br>"Me to, I've been worried about you" Nick said its all he could think to say.  
>"I know I'm sorry…I would have kept you updated but, well no phones and you've been busy on the case".<br>"Yeah we found some leads but….Greg I'm sorry there isn't a cure for this thing, if you have been exposed…."  
>"Hey Nicky its okay really doctor says I'm doing okay no sign so far…doesn't mean I'm not scared though"<br>"Well I'm here now"

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

Sarah had seen Greg wake up and decided to give him the good news herself, they were clear no virus they were free to go. Greg had suggested breakfast but there was one place he really wanted to go one person he wanted to see…and that man was walking down the plastic corridor towards him now. Sarah had her suspicions for years she had kept quiet and Greg had never told her he had wanted to but both he and Nick had decided for the sake of themselves and their friends they would keep quiet about it…but after today after this enough was enough and seeing Nick walking towards him now he couldn't hold back.  
>Greg ran down the corridor and leapt into Nicks awaiting arms.<br>"Ahhh Greg I knew it I knew you'd be okay…thank god!" Nick put Greg down but still had his arms wrapped around Greg he never wanted to let him go again.  
>"I missed you, cowboy lets go home"<br>"I missed you too, lab rat" Nick laughed and kissed Greg running one hand through Greg's hair the other running down his back.  
>"Lets take some time off I know a certain persons nana that would love to see you"<br>Greg smiled the biggest smile in days and this time Nick could see not only his face was a glow but his eyes lit up too…no more sad eyes from now on.

thanks for reading don't forget to leave me a review


End file.
